


All Bad Boys Are The Same

by angryschnauzer



Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010), Logan Lucky, The Bronze (2015), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, No double penetration, multiple sexual partners, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: As one of the people organising a sports convention, you realise there has been a mix up with the ID passes with the same photo used for 4 passes… but what happens if it isnt a mistake, and there really are four identical guys…





	All Bad Boys Are The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is something i had been toying with for a while, and was mainly inspired about a month or so ago when the new shots of Seb in Logan Lucky came out, and someone said ‘I bet all Sebs characters that are clean shaven with short hair are assholes’.  
> Also i have given Blaine a last name of ‘Smith’ just for the flow of the story.

All Bad Boys Are The Same

“How could you forget your glasses?” your friend asked incredulously, trying not to laugh as you slowly descended the large staircase in the hotel foyer.

“Because I wore my contacts on the plane... I’ve got a spare pair somewhere; I just can’t _see_ them to find them”

Your friend took hold of your arm and helped to guide you down the steps, the pair of you hurrying along the plush carpet hallway towards the convention reception desk that you would be manning. The sports convention had been running a few years already, and had picked up steam in the sporting world for fans to meet their idols, from all sports and disciplines. Everything from Gymnasts to Downhill Skiers, Racing Drivers to Swimmers.

With the guests already arriving you took your seat and started to set out the passes for the stars to collect, squinting at a couple of passes;

“You know...” you mused to your friend; “I thought I could see at least three or four feet in focus, but all these guys are looking the same”

She leaned over and looked over the ID passes, her face paling;

“Shit, they are all the same. We must have fucked up with the photos somewhere... it happens sometimes when the guests PR people keep sending in different shots...” she pulled the four passes to one side, all of one particularly attractive brunette that looked smug in all of the varying shots; “When these four come up, we’ll pull them to one side and explain that we need to redo their passes, okay?”

Nodding in agreement you busied yourself as the first guests started to arrive, getting them to sign in and allocating room keys for the hotel, making sure they got the correct ID pass. Over the coming hours you and your friend were constantly crossing each other as you grabbed passes, the guests not paying attention of the alphabetical lanes that you’d set out to make it easier.

In a rare lull you were just taking your first well deserved sip of coffee as you sat behind the table when your eyes fell on a bright blue pair of track pants swaggering towards the desk. Glancing up you squinted to attempt to focus, the guys height meaning all you could make out was a neatly slicked back head of brown hair and a pair of dark glasses;

“Hi there... name please?” you asked politely as you stood, feeling a little on edge as the guy paused and took his glasses off, almost glaring at you

“Don’t you know who I am?”

Cut off by his arrogance you stammered your words out before you realised who he was;

“Oh! You’re one of the four!”

“Excuse me?”

“The four!” you picked up the four duplicated passes, flicking through them; “We had a mix up with some photos and yours got put onto four passes... we were waiting until the first one of you turned up so we could figure out who the rest were... so, you’re...”

“Lance. Lance Tucker. Olympic Gold Medallist in gymnastics”

You honestly couldn’t give a flying fuck how many medals or trophies anyone had won, you organised everything from Furry conventions to Star Trek conventions. You handed him the pass which he promptly shoved into his pocket, taking the clipboard from you to sign in before thrusting it back and you. Without another word he turned on his heel and you watched as he made a beeline for the bar, turning on the charm to the group of cheerleaders that had arrived a few minutes previously and letting you return to your coveted coffee for another few minutes before the next attendee arrived.

“Hello?... Miss?”

A sudden voice in front of you had you let out a small squeak. Blinking a few times in order to attempt to focus your vision, you must have looked a little startled as the latest arrival reached over the table and gently rested his hand on your arm;

“Are you ok Miss?”

His southern accent threw you, because standing in front of you was Lance... but he’d changed? How in the hell? Glancing back to the bar you could see the fuzzy outline of Mr Gold Medallist’s red and blue track outfit, and it was then that you realised what was happening;

“Yes... yes sorry... there’s someone that’s literally just checked in that is your double... Sorry, you are...?”

“Dayton White” he drawled in his soft voice; “NASCAR”

“Right, thanks... this is you...”

“Bless your heart Darlin” he took the pass and smiled at you, tipping his cap in a most gentlemanly way; “So you said I’ve got a double? This I gotta see...”

“Yeah, a gymnast, he’s the bar”

As he wandered away you cursed your lack of glasses, as even with the fuzzy vision you were certain the snug jeans he had been wearing would have been a nice view.  As you were considering that thought, that very view was blocked, looking up you saw your friend grinning back at you;

“When you’re done drooling...”

“I wasn’t drooling!”

“Whatever... when you’re done... the next wave of guests is about to descend, three buses have just arrived from the airport”

The rest of the day was spent manically checking everyone in, allocating rooms, matching guests with passes, and giving directions around the hotel. By the time the final pass had been given out, the two of you were exhausted and in dire need of food and booze. Packing up your laptop you made your way to the hotel sports bar, finding it fairly empty and easy to find a seat. With a pitcher of Margarita’s ordered you finally remembered what happened with your two doppelgangers;

“Hey, you remember the ID pass photo mix up?” you asked your friend, watching as her eyes lit up mid sip of her cocktail

“Oh yes, I have something to tell you about that...”

“Well me first. We’ve got two almost identical guys here, must be some fluke of nature or something, or they’re related”

“Really? Which two did you get?”

“Lance Tucker and Dayton White. Gymnast and Race Driver”

She dived into her bag and pulled out the guest roster, running her finger down the guest list;

“You won’t believe this, but I gave out the other two passes... both guys looked exactly like the pictures... hang on, I marked their names... Here! There’s a swimmer by the name of Chase Collins, and a skier, Blaine something... there, Blaine Smith”

“Four? They’ve gotta be related or something”

She took a large gulp of her drink, shaking her head;

“Nah, there’s that theory isn’t there, something sciency where because of the sheer number of genetic possibilities on earth now that we’ve hit the seven billion mark, that there are like 6 people that all look the same on the planet. For every one of you there are five more people that look just like you”

Raising and sceptical eyebrow you sipped your drink;

“Have you been watching Bill Nye YouTube videos again?”

“No, it’s true! Hey, if you think there’s another possibility let’s check them out online...”

She refilled your glasses as you fired up your laptop, opening the main social media sites and tabs within each for the four guys. Half an hour later the pitcher of cocktails was empty and you had stalked the men through their Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, and LinkedIn profiles, even finding a couple of them on Tinder, but not a single one seemed to have ever met another. There seemed to be no brothers, cousins, distant relatives that looked anything like them in their profiles or tagged photos.

“You must be right. Well, Bill Nye must be right...” you mutter, glancing at your friend who is trying to lick the remainder of the sugar from her glass.

Before she could answer you were interrupted by a group of dressage horse riders, complaining that the hairdryers in their rooms weren’t working and demanding that your friend – who checked them in to those rooms – sort things out.

Ordering another pitcher from a passing waiter you returned to your laptop, staring at the screen as you couldn’t quite believe how identical the four men were. You were completely lost in thought when you heard a voice next to your ear, making you jump;

“If you wanted a better look all you had to do was ask sweetheart”

Spinning on your bar stool you found Lance leaning over you, a smug smirk on his face. Beside him stood Dayton, grinning at you as well. You could hardly believe your eyes when two more appeared;

“You two...” you stammered; “Chase and Blaine?”

Identifying themselves, Blaine having slightly fluffier hair, Chase having a rather dark glint in his eye, you looked between the four of them unable to actually believe your eyes;

“Shit, I really should go get my glasses...” you joked before clearing your throat; “So err... what can I do for you boys?”

They all held out their ID passes;

“They’re wrong” Lance stated.

Taking it from him you looked from his pass up to his face and frowned. It was him, but his hair was shorter. Soon you were holding all four passes and realised the error; the wrong photo had been put with each name, the differences so miniscule that only the actual person would spot them;

“Okay” you sighed; “I can get new ones made, I just need to get new photos of you all”

Half an hour later you’d taken fairly decent shots on your phone and had used the hotel’s wifi to make the new passes on the app and transmit them to the wireless pass printer you had in your room;

“I’ll just head up there now and grab them...”

You teetered on your bar stool before swaying on your feet, realising your lack of glasses and the booze you’d drunk were both giving you balance issues. One of the boys – by this point you’d given up trying to figure out which was which – caught your elbow;

“I’ll help you Miss...”

Hmmn polite, must be either Dayton or Chase you mused, giving him your room number as you headed for the elevator, closely followed by the other three, one who’d grabbed the still full pitcher of Margarita’s, another holding a bottle of champagne, and the third swinging a bucket of beer bottles in ice from his fingers. You didn’t question it, just thankful that you could finally get back to try and find your glasses and see the world a little clearer.

-

You weren’t entirely sure what events transpired to find yourself in the situation you were in an hour later, but the power cut just as you entered your room, the seemingly instinctual clinging to the nearest human to you, and the soft hands that had found their way to your butt and pulled you flush against him as he kissed you were surely a trigger for the far more exciting half of your evening.

So there you were, splayed on the bed with your fingers curling through two head of soft brown locks, whilst two mouths sucked and kissed at your breasts. Four strong hands explored further down your body, holding your legs high and wide as the two remaining mouths worked between your thighs, a tongue diving into your entrance as a soft pair of lips sucked on your aching clit. The feeling of having four tongues on you at the same time drove you to another orgasm, whoever’s hungry mouth moaning against you as you flooded  his face with your essence before falling limp against the covers.

As one of the beautiful faces came into focus, a soft smile spread over his face;

“Would little Miss Muffett like something else?”

“Which one are...”

“Chase” he announced. The swimmer grinned at you, propped up on one elbow as he lay on the covers at your side and turned to watch the others. You could see a plaid shirt fly across the bed as another one of the four nestled between your legs then settle over you, kissing you softly as his tongue tasted of sugary energy drink;

“Blaine” he whispered as he snapped his hips forwards and filled you in one smooth thrust.

“Holy shit...” you squealed, your body adjusting to the thick cock that stretched your walls and you were thankful for the previous orgasms that had slicked you so well. When he felt your body keen against him he started to move, laying his chest against yours so he could kiss you as he fucked you, his lips making soft patterns against your neck whilst his hips worked like pistons and he fucked you hard into the mattress.

You could feel your body responding, your walls gripping him tightly as you clung to his shoulders, your fingernails raking over his skin. Your breath was meeting his, hot bursts filling the small gap between your faces as you worked together to rapidly reach your peaks, Blaine coming first, his back arching as he thrust one final time into you and you could feel his cock jerk as he came, his hips juddering slightly as he emptied himself before he slid a hand between your bodies and rubbed at your clit, pushing you over the edge that you had been teetering so close to and you came hard on his overly sensitive cock, making him curse;

“Fuck... holy shit...aaargh...”

He quickly pulled out as you were still in the aftershock phase of your orgasm, your body clenching around nothing, only to push some of his come out as you felt it trickle down your butt and onto the bed.

You lay back and felt your heart racing, catching your breath as you enjoyed the warm glow that the endorphins rushing through your veins were giving you when you felt the soft touch of a pair of lips against your stomach. Lifting your head you opened one eye to see a set of sparkling blue eyes peering up at you, a sweet smile following;

“Ma’am... if you’re ready...?”

There was only one guy in the room that could possibly still be that polite;

“Dayton...”

“Yes Ma’am”

“Please... by all means...” you replied as if you were passing him a piece of office equipment he’d been waiting for.

He started to strip his lithe body of the rest of his clothing, his shirt hitting the floor with a soft thud as the buckle of his belt clanged quietly as he tugged his jeans down. The tight red boxer briefs he wore beneath doing little to hide his arousal, a dark stain appearing where his precome was soaking through the thin fabric.

Standing in just his underwear he wrapped his fingers around your calves and pulled you towards the edge of the bed, your head now level with Chase’s crotch were his cock was pushing obscenely against the fly of his jeans. It was only when you felt the glorious rub of Dayton rubbing his generous bulge against your soaked folds did you turn your attention back to him.

“That feel good Darlin?”

You let out a little whimper as the soft fabric brushed over your sensitive clit, his strong hands reaching up to palm your breasts, his thumbs working over your nipples. His attention moved from you for a moment as he looked up;

“Hey Chase, pass me one of those dainty throw pillows”

Before you could even ask why, one of the dusky rose fringed pillows was flung across the bed, Dayton catching it quickly as his hands left your body.

“Lift your hips please Darlin”

With some effort you planted your feet flat on the bed and lifted you butt enough for him to slide the pillow beneath your lower back, looking at the other men in the room as Dayton stripped himself of his underwear and knelt on the edge of the bed. Chase shrugged his shoulders as he was none the wiser as to what Dayton was up to, Blaine was laying face down on the other bed – still naked – and you could have sworn you heard a small snore coming from him, and Lance, well, Lance was sat in a chair nursing the bottle of champagne whilst he palmed the bulge in his track pants. Bringing your attention back to Dayton he smiled down at you;

“Ready?”

“I... I think so...”

He entered you slowly, his thick shaft massaging your walls from a whole new angle, and as he bottoms out the top couple of inches rubbed do deliciously against your g-spot, giving such unusual pressure that you actually came from it, your orgasm sudden and leaving the both of you a little shocked.

“Darlin... did you just...”

“Yeah...” you panted out in short breaths; “That was amazing...”

“I haven’t even started yet”

Dayton leant forwards and pushed your legs up until they were bent at the knee, before tucking your feet under his arms, reaching around to hold your breasts as he started to rock into you, his thrusts deep yet gentle.

“Oh Darlin, you’re gripping me so good, you’re so wet...”

A voice from behind the pair of you spoke up;

“Yeah, I mighta had somethin’ to do with that”

Dayton paused as the pair of you looked over and saw Blaine sleepily resting on the other bed, a bottle of beer in his hand. Returning his attention back to you he grinned at you;

“You’re gonna be even wetter before Chase gets a chance”

Chase cleared his throat, a hint of a smirk on his voice;

“Dude, I’m a swimmer, the wetter the better”

With renewed vigour Dayton really started to get into it, rocking hard into you before pulling out until just the tip of his cock was in you. For someone so gentlemanly he certainly had a potty mouth, the man loved dirty talk and when said in his gentle voice it made it sound all the more filthy. When he reached down and ran his finger over your clit you knew you were done for, coming again on his cock as he followed close behind, roaring into you hard as he emptied himself.

You watched as Dayton pulled out of you and staggered back a little, clearing his throat as he attempted to stand on shaky legs;

“I’ll just go grab you a washcloth...”

As he disappeared a pair of strong hands lifted you and pulled you up the bed from behind, and it was then that you realised Chase must have stripped whilst you and Dayton were fucking. As he settled you on his lap, your back pressed to his chest, he stroked his hands up your sides, his voice low as he whispered in your ear;

“Are you ok with this?”

“Hmmmm”

“I need you to use your words...”

“Yes Chase, I’m so ok with this”

You instinctively rocked back feeling his hard cock slide between your thighs, rubbing through the slick wetness that was pooling there. He deftly lifted you and positioned his hard cock so you could slide down, gasping as he filled you with this new angle until you were settled on your knees with him stuffed inside you.

With him guiding your hips you started to bounce up and down, riding him slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of his thighs stretching your legs wide, of the sound of your butt slapping against his abs. As you were busy riding Chase you heard the sound of the toilet flushing and Dayton appearing in the doorway with a washcloth, a shocked expression on his face before a smile broke out and he set the cloth down on the side. As he crossed the room he fist bumped Lance who up until now had just been quietly watching, but as he stood you realised the mood in the room was about to change.

Whilst you continued to ride Chase, Lance started to strip in front of you, pulling his white tee over his head before he quickly shed his track pants and underwear, and you were transfixed by his tattoo, the medal ribbon that ran up from his cock that was now standing hard and proud like an obscene trophy. Climbing onto the bed he knelt in front of you, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you down until your face was level with his erection;

“Time to notch things up a gear”

Licking your lips you leant forwards and licked gently at the smooth tip of Lance’s cock, tasting the precome that had pooled there. At the same time Chase took hold of your hips and started to fuck up into you, thrusting you forward to take the first few inches of Lance’s cock into your mouth, and that’s when you started to suck.

Resting your hands on his strong thighs you let Lance lead the way, and with Chase fucking you from behind you were soon humming with appreciation as another orgasm started to bloom in the pit of your stomach. Your hums in turn were affecting Lance who was happily snapping his hips back and forth as his fingers ran through your hair, holding your mouth in place. He knew better than to push too far in, he didn’t want to finish in your mouth, so when he heard Chase start to cry out he pulled you off of his cock, watching as Chase reached a hand around your hip to roughly pinch at your clit, making sure you came together as you had a third load of come fill you.

When your orgasm finally subsided you weren’t sure what to do, your legs were cramping and your body was exhausted. Thankfully with four athletes in the room they spotted these signs, Lance and Chase gently lifting you off the bed, Lance carrying you to one of the plush chairs before he sat and settled you on his lap.

Surprised by his sudden tenderness you attempted to speak, only to be shushed by him;

“No, you need to rest a little while before you and I... and you need some water...”

Out of no-where Blaine appeared, pulling a bottle of water from the mini fridge and handed it to you, watching as you drank deeply whilst he buttoned his jeans. Wiping your mouth with the side of your hand you looked up at him;

“You going somewhere?”

“Yeah... totally wiped after my flight... I’ll catch you tomorrow babe”

He leant down and pressed a sloppy kiss to your cheek before staggering towards the door, Dayton calling out behind him;

“Wait up, I’ll help you back to your room” he quickly jogged over to where you were still sat on Lances lap, obviously to the fact you were stark naked. Kneeling in front of you he looked up at you sweetly; “Thank you... for an amazing night...” he kissed you softly before leaving, getting to Blaine just in time before the skier half collapsed from the amount of drink he’d had.

Another set of hands gently took hold of yours, and as you turned you saw Chase standing in front of you, not bothering to button his shirt, his pants hanging loose around his hips as he leant forwards and kissed you a little harder than the other two, slipping a little tongue in before pulling away and giving one of your breasts a cheeky squeeze before holding his fist up to Lance;

“Later dude... we need to talk in the morning”

Lance fist bumped him before you both watched Chase saunter out of the door, pulling it shut with a click so that you and Lance were finally alone. That thought sent a shiver down your back, anticipation perhaps? You weren’t sure, but one this was, you were about to be surprised.

“I’m happy to go now too”

His voice startled you a little, making you spin on his lap, almost oblivious to yours and his nakedness;

“What? Do you not want to? With me?”

“Huh? Yeah of course I do... but you know, I thought you might be tired or had enough after...”

“After three other guys have fucked me”

He smirked, glancing down as he bit his lip;

“Yeah, after that”

“So answer me this sweetcheeks, you want me to go soft on you?”

Turning in his lap you straddle him, feeling his cock press against your soaked folds;

“Give me that gold”

Suddenly he lifted you and kissed you fiercely, his arms holding you tight against him as he walked to the bed setting you down before suddenly kissing you again until you were breathless and he pulled away;

“On your front”

“I don’t do anal”

“I’m not going up your butt” he said with a smirk before he saw the look of worry on your face and his expression changed to a softer more caring look; “Seriously, I’m gonna make you feel good, and I can assure you no butt stuff... gold medallists honour”

As you slowly turned onto your stomach you watched over your shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom only to appear second’s later holding a small tube of something;

“Relaxing body lotion” he stated as he flipped the cap as he came back to you, his hard cock bouncing from side to side.

Climbing onto the bed he straddled your legs before he squirted a generous amount onto your back, tossing the tube aside as he started to work into the muscles of your shoulders. As he got further down your back you were soon keening against his touch, his fingers working in tight circles to move all the knotted muscles from being bent into weird shapes earlier in the evening.

Lance shifted down the bed until he was massaging your ass, his fingers slipping between your thighs to rub at your sore folds;

“You’re still soaked, and this isn’t all the other guys, this is you... do you want another cock in you? Filling you up and fucking you slow and hard into this mattress?”

“Uuurgh... yes Lance, please...”

With your legs still closed as he straddled them he pulled your ass cheeks apart and for one moment you thought he would go back on his word, but as you felt that smooth nudge of a thick cock at your entrance and slowly slide in you let out a deep sigh, the feeling of him filling you in a position you’d never tried before making your stomach clench;

“Oh fuck, that feels good...”

“Lift your shoulders up a little sweetcheeks”

On tired limbs you lifted your torso from the bed as he asked and were rewarded with his strong hands curling around your body to cup your breasts, his breath warm on your neck as he spoke the dirtiest things in your ear that only made you keen to him further. Soon you were arching your back to let him deeper, to fill you repeatedly as his strong thighs kept your legs closed. With each thrust and tug the thick vein that ran along the underside of his cock rubbed deliciously against your gspot, stimulating you until you were coming hard, moaning into the pillow beneath you as he fucked you through your orgasm.

As you were basking in the afterglow Lance stopped thrusting, instead he somehow lifted the both of you until he was sat on his calves and you were basically sat in his lap, letting him bounce you on his cock as he drove himself closer to orgasm. With his strong arms wrapped around your chest and his fingers tugging on your nipples you came hard again, setting his orgasm in motion as he thrust up into you and filled you yet again with a load of come.

He held you for a long time, longer than you were expecting, and only setting you down onto the covers as he’d gone fully soft. You could feel sleep approaching as he softly walked to the bathroom, returning moments later to scoop you up into his arms.

“Where we goin’?” you asked sleepily

“You need a shower, you’re gonna be sore in the morning”

For the next ten minutes you used the last reserves of your strength to hold yourself upright in the shower as Lance gently soaped you down, washing the evidence of your evening of debauchery from your body, the warm water soothing the muscles he hadn’t massaged. When he shut the water off he stepped out and helped you to follow, letting you sit gingerly on the side of the bath as he dried you with the soft towels before lifting you into his arms again.

Setting you onto the other bed in your room, he shifted the covers so your body was against the cool sheets and climbed in beside you.

“You stayin'?” you muttered

“Yeah, I’m staying”

Out of all of the boys, you weren’t expecting Lance to be the sweetest.

_

The next morning you were woken  as Lance was dressing, giving you a kiss before he apologised he needed to get down to the gym to train, not before letting you know he’d run you a bath and had arranged for room service to deliver you breakfast in an hour;

“How kind” you smirked; “Ordering me a big room service bill to my own room”

“No sweetcheeks, I made sure they billed it to my room”

Giving you a kiss goodbye you watched as he left with a smile. Summoning the energy to move you soon found yourself soaking in the hot bath, enjoying the bubbles for far too long, so long that you were finally disturbed by an insistent knocking at your door. Climbing quickly out of the tub you pulled on one of the soft fluffy robes hanging in the bathroom and rushed to the door, expecting to see room service, but instead a familiar set of pale blue eyes greeted you;

“Hi”

“Umm... hi... which one are you?” you squinted, trying to figure out which of the four was standing at your hotel room door, surprisingly dressed incredibly smart and looking particularly dashing. He held his hand out and smiled, a twinkle in his eye;

“Carter, Carter Bazien... I own the horse dressage team”

The last thought that ran through your mind before you passed out?

“Holy shit, there’s five of you”

 

 

 


End file.
